


Haunted Happenings Festival

by JustYouBenSolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armitage Ships Reylo, Bazine Is An Apple Thief, Clothed Sex, Co-workers, Company Outing, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fall - The Season, Friends to Lovers, Gingerrose - Freeform, HEA, Halloween, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Porn With Plot, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, Spooktober, Trapped In A Maze Together, Wingman Armitage, apple picking, corn maze, halloween festival, hayrides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustYouBenSolo/pseuds/JustYouBenSolo
Summary: It’s finally time for the annual Haunted Happenings Festival in Dagobah city. Each year, the town hosts a popular spooky festival in celebration of Halloween! Dagobah farm is participating in the festivities too, opening up the place so people can come apple picking, join hayrides—and for those who dare—enter the corn maze that gets spooky at night.Rey Niima moved to Dagobah city a half year ago and is more than thrilled to be a part of the Halloween-themed festival. She is ecstatic when she learns the company she works at is going on a company outing to Dagobah farm.Ben Solo has had a crush on his co-worker Rey Niima since she started working at the company six months ago. Fortunately for him, he ends up in the same group as her for the whole day and evening. Maybe it’s the universe telling him to finally try his luck with her.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65
Collections: A Fall Reylo Exchange





	Haunted Happenings Festival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreyForceUser (ReyandKyloforever)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyandKyloforever/gifts).



> I really hope you enjoy this GreyForceUser (ReyandKyloforever). It's written with love! 🍎🌽🥰
> 
> Prompt: Company outing at a farm w/ apple picking, hayrides, mazes, and spooky maze when it gets dark. Ben is crushing on Rey and they end up in the same group/pair for the day/evening.
> 
> Thank you so much LadyofReylo for beta'ing!

“Here, hold these for me.” Rey unloads a bunch of red apples to Finn that she had been cradling in her embrace, freshly picked from the colorful apple trees in front of them.

“What am I supposed to do with them?” he asks, a few dropping to the ground, rolling away.

“I don’t know. Hold them?” Rey shrugs, crouching down to pick up the fallen apples.

“Didn’t you just weave a willow basket with Rose to collect apples in?”

“Um yeah? It’s right over there by that tree.” She nods her head in the direction before she walks over to fetch it. Finn dumps all the apples into the basket. The apples reach over the rim of the basket, nearly spilling out. Rey smiles. She can bake a lovely apple pie for Thanksgiving and brew apple juice for her friends.

“Do you mind holding it for me?” Rey asks, bending down to pick up the heavy willow basket. “You’re a lot stronger than me and I can’t carry it around for the rest of the day.”

“Can’t you just place it by this tree and we will get the apples later?”

“ _Fine_ but if Bazine hogs them I will blame you.”

Ben stands further away under another apple tree, watching Rey laughing with Finn. He looks down at the poorly made, half-finished willow basket that he attempted to make before their group went apple picking. Apples fall through the cracks if he tries to pick some and save them in the basket. He might as well throw it out. It’s to no use.

Rey’s willow basket is so beautiful and lovely detailed, strong enough to carry many apples that she can bring home. He is not surprised. She is good at everything she does. It’s one of the many things he love— _likes_ about her.

Finn is a great guy but Ben can’t help feeling a little envious that he is not the one standing in front of Rey, picking apples with her and making her laugh. So far, it has only been work-related when they have spoken together, dry and boring conversations that he wishes she didn’t have to associate him with.

Ben can be fun. He can make Rey laugh too.

“Are you going to walk over and talk to her or are you just going to stare at her from afar like you always do?” Armitage says, picking a red apple from a tree and puts it into his willow basket. It’s neater than the one Ben made.

“I can’t just walk over and strike up a conversation with her. She’s talking to Finn,” Ben shrugs, defeated.

“So? It’s just Finn. He won’t bite like Bazine,” Armitage shudders.

He is right. Finn won’t mind. Maybe he might even take a hint and leave Rey and Ben alone.

“How about we both walk over to her?” Armitage slings an arm around Ben’s shoulders. “I can be your wingman.”

They both watch as Rose and Poe wander over to Rey and Finn. The day is not over yet. There will be plenty of opportunities to talk to her.

“You can always sit beside her when we go for a hayride,” Armitage mumbles. “I’m going to try my luck with Rose.”

Ben watches as Armitage strolls over to their group. He subtly turns his body, nodding his head in the direction of Rey, urging Ben to follow him but Ben’s feet are planted firmly on the ground. He is not going anywhere.

His heart sinks as he watches Armitage join the group, heading straight to Rose, flirting and hitting on her, and doing all the things to the beautiful girl that Ben wishes he had the courage to do with Rey.

After a while, the next hayride is ready for a new group. Ben coincidentally happens to climb on the ride after Rey and sits beside her. Armitage joins and purposely squeezes up against Ben, making him bump into Rey, their bodies pressing together.

“Sorry,” Ben apologizes embarrassed before shooting Armitage daggers with his eyes.

“It’s fine,” Rey mumbles.

Armitage motions for Ben to place his arm around her shoulders but he shakes his head at his friend. Poe, Rose, and Finn crawls onto the hayride and settles comfortably across from them. Ben finally musters up the courage to listen to his friend and subtly places an arm behind Rey as the ride begins to move.

Rey notices. She blushes but doesn’t say anything. It doesn’t help that her friend and co-worker Rose waggles her eyebrows teasingly at her. Ben is fortunately oblivious to it.

It’s a beautiful October day. A bit cold but the warmth from the sun makes up for it. They are all packed in warm coats, scarves, and gloves, the hay warming them while they enjoy the ride. Red and yellow leaves crunch under the wheels as it rolls over them.

The hayride pulls them on to a gravel road. Small stone hits against the big black wheels. Grass fields are on both sides of them. They drive past white cows with black spots on their backs. One cow lifts its head from the green grass and moos after them.

Poe leans over Rose, hands in front of his mouth to form a megaphone. “Moo!”

“Sit down!” Rose hisses, softly hitting him on his arm, and pushes him back on his spot. “You could fall out.”

Horses appear on their right side. Rose beams. Maybe they can get to ride them later in the day.

The hayride lasts about an hour. Rey has cuddled closer into Ben’s side, shielded from the cold autumn breeze. Ben has noticed but he doesn’t try anything further with her.

The hayride strolls past the apple trees where a new group of people gets to pick the apples they want to take home. Rey tenses when she spots her co-worker Bazine picking through _her_ apples and puts them in her own willow basket as if she was the one who picked the red fruits from the trees.

“Hands to yourself, Bazine! Those aren't your apples!” Rey yells annoyed after the apple thief. Bazine looks in the direction of the yelling. She grins when she locks her eyes on Rey.

“Finders keepers, Rey!”

Rey huffs. “Heck no,” she mutters under her breath. She jumps down from the hayride as soon as it stops. “I spent an hour picking those apples!”

Ben watches as Rey runs to fetch her precious fruits.

He doesn’t speak to her for the rest of the day but he does watch with amusement how she finds a new hiding spot to keep her apples safe. Every time he tries to talk to her, she is either teamed up with Rose or Finn and Ben doesn’t feel like third-wheeling it.

It gets dark within a few hours. The jolly corn maze—that he spent an hour with Armitage to find a way to get out of—turns gloomy and spooky. The temperature in the air seems to drop as the sun disappears, taking its basking warmth with it.

The hayride is closed for the day and people need to wait until tomorrow to pick apples. Carved out pumpkins are everywhere on the farm, lit up with a candle to set a cozy feeling in the dark. Most families have gone home but the company outing is not done yet. They still have a pumpkin carving contest in an hour. It’s boys against girls.

Rey stands at the entrance to the dark corn maze with Rose, begging her friend to join her in exploring the maze at night. Ben and Armitage coincidentally overhear their conversation.

“Rose, _please_.”

“Nuh-uh, I’m not going in there. Who knows what is hiding in the dark?” Rose crosses her arms across her chest.

“You know how much I love spooky things like this. I don’t want to do it alone. It will be so much more fun if we are doing it together.”

Without warning, Ben feels hands placed firmly on his back and he’s pushed forward in the next second.

“Ben can come with you!”

Both girls snap their heads in the direction of the sudden commotion.

“Uh, sure. If you don’t mind, Ben?” Rey asks shyly, feeling her cheeks getting warm. Maybe he won’t notice it in the dark.

Rey and Ben both walk inside the spooky corn maze, immediately engulfed in darkness. Armitage and Rose watch as the pair disappears together. He raises a hand and forms a thumbs up, sending it after Ben though he doesn’t see it. Then he turns to Rose, spicing up his charm.

“So, do you believe in love at first sight or do I need to walk by you again?”

Rose snorts.

Meanwhile, Rey and Ben are trying to find their way in the dark. Once in a while, one of them bumps into the other but other than that, nothing really happens. It’s quiet between the two. Ben is sweating, panicking as he thinks of all kinds of topics they can discuss but he doesn’t utter a word. They are finally alone together and he is a coward.

Rey, however, is the one to break the silence.

“I’m glad you wanted to go with me.”

“Of course,” he smiles even though she can’t see it. “I walked into this maze earlier today so I already have the advantage of knowing where we are going.”

“I’m so lucky to have you with me,” Rey teases. There is no way he can tell where they are in the dark. Everything looks different at night.

They turn a corner only to find a dead end.

“Where to now?” she asks.

Ben looks back and forth. It’s hard to tell. Maybe they should go back before they get lost.

“This way,” he says, deciding to go left instead of going back. The second they turn the corner, a shadow figure appears in the dark. Rey screams in surprise and jumps in the air, grabbing Ben’s arm and cowering into his side.

After a closer look, he can tell it’s a scarecrow meant as a jumpscare.

“It’s okay,” Ben says calmly even though he feels his heart beat faster and faster. The sudden closeness between them makes him nervous but he can’t deny that he’s secretly enjoying how she’s clutching herself to him. “I will protect you.”

“Do you promise?” Rey asks timidly, slowly letting go of his arm.

“I promise.”

Rey feels his gloved fingers slowly intertwine with hers.

They walk hand in hand through the corn maze, going in circles, coming back to where they have already been once or twice, until eventually, they reach an exit.

“We did it,” Rey says in amazement, letting go of Ben’s hand. He pouts but hides it when she spins on her heel to face him.

“Yeah, we did,” he says slowly, taking in their surroundings. They are at the exit on the other side of the corn maze. A few lit pumpkins are illuminating the place. The hayride is parked in front of a small barn. Rey walks over and climbs on it, kicking hay and straws out of the ride which scatters to the ground.

Ben feels as if his heart is in his throat. They are still alone. Maybe the universe _is_ telling him to get with her.

“Come!” Rey pats an empty spot beside her and Ben joins her, climbing not so elegantly on to the hayride. He checks the time. Fifteen minutes until the pumpkin carving contest begins.

“It’s so beautiful tonight. Look at the stars!” Rey beams, gazing in the night sky. Millions of stars are shining down at the pair, twinkling and dancing just for the two of them. Ben can’t help thinking it’s somewhat romantic—stargazing.

Rey shudders beside him.

“Are you cold?” he asks.

“No, it’s fine. I’ll get the warmth soon.”

Ben zips down his coat and drapes it over her shoulders, making Rey protest.

“Ben, you don’t have to.”

“I can’t have you freezing. You’ll catch a cold.”

“But you’ll get cold too.”

“I won’t,” he promises. The night might be cold and the slight breeze is chilly but the hay keeps them warm. Even if he does catch a cold, it will be worth it. She is worth it.

Rey doesn’t argue more with him about it. She cuddles in the warm coat, feeling herself get her warmth back. She rests her head on his shoulder and Ben’s heart starts beating faster, if possible.

“I love you.” Ben’s ears immediately turn red from embarrassment. He didn’t mean to blurt it out. This is not how he wanted to approach things. He waits for Rey to react, maybe laugh at him for being so, _so_ … ridiculous but she doesn’t anything.

She lifts her head to look at him, staring in awe. “You love me?”

“I—I…” Ben can’t get a word out. He’s ruined the night, the perfect moment they shared. How can he face Rey at work after this? Now he has to quit his job and leave the city and—

“I love you too.”

Rey lets his coat drop from her shoulders. Ben is speechless. He watches in astonishment as Rey climbs on his lap, straddling him.

“What took you so long?” she sighs, placing her hands around his neck.

“I thought—I didn’t know you—”

“I have been waiting for you to ask me out.”

Rey kisses him in the next second, bringing their bodies closer. Ben is taken back but he instantly kisses her. Lips smack sweetly against each other, humming and enjoying the feeling of one another. Kissing Rey is even better than Ben fantasized about.

Her small hand winds up on his chest, pushing lightly to guide him on his back. She pecks his cheek, going on to nibble at the juncture joining his neck and shoulder.

“I think I’m supposed to do that,” Ben muses.

In one motion, he shifts their position. Rey is swiftly on her back with Ben on top of her, dominating her.

“Wow,” she exhales. That was hot.

He grins before leaning down to kiss her neck, giving her skin the same treatment. Warmth pools between her legs, her eyes flutter closed. She whimpers softly at the feeling of his hot touch.

For a moment, Ben considers leaving a hickey to show everyone Rey is taken but he decides against. She will probably be mad at him and he can’t have that.

“I want you,” she mutters into his ear. “Please.”

She doesn’t have to beg him twice.

Hands wind to her jeans and fumble with the button, pulling her pants down her legs. Reaching her ankles, he slowly takes her boots off, keeping the socks on. Ben tenderly kisses a path up her bare legs, sending goosebumps on her exposed skin.

He pulls the zipper to his jeans and pulls his pants past his crotch but stops as something hits him. He doesn’t have a condom…

“What’s wrong?” Rey asks, sensing his hesitation.

“I—uh… I don’t have a condom. I wasn’t prepared for… this.”

Rey grins. Ben is cute when he’s awkward. “It’s fine. I’m on the pill.”

“Oh.” He raises his eyebrows.

She leans on her elbows to kiss his lips. “Yeah.”

Ben continues what he was about to do. He releases his cock from his briefs, sighing in relief. Grunting, he gives his length a few pumps.

“Let me,” Rey whispers, placing a hand on top of his. She finds his cock, eyes widening by his size. He’s way bigger than she expected him to be. Her small hand grabs his member. Temporarily, she lets her thoughts wander, wondering how he’s going to fit inside her, frightening her a bit. She can barely wrap her fingers around his cock. He’s _thick_.

Ben moans softly as she pumps him. She speeds up her movement, flicking her wrist eagerly, awed by his length. A thrill of excitement runs through her. She has never been with a man this big.

“Rey,” Ben groans.

“Yeah?” She bites her bottom lip, batting her eyes at him.

“I won’t last long… if you keep doing that.”

“Oh.”

She retrieves her hand, letting Ben come back to his senses. He moves in position for missionary—as good as he can with the thick layers of clothes that separate them. Arms are on each side of her to support his weight.

It’s a smooth entrance. He slowly pushes in bit by bit until she is taking all of him. Rey inhales sharply. Skin stretches as she gets used to the feeling of him. Squeezing around him, he groans. She is gradually starting to freeze again.

Ben thrusts languidly, taking it with ease. Rey’s small hands are splayed over his back, holding him close. He speeds up his moves, shifting her body closer to the headboard with each thrust. Her hair tangles into a mess of knots that she knows are going to be a nightmare to fix without a brush but at the moment, she doesn’t care.

She fists his dark hair between her fingers, scratching the scalp. Pushing his head down to meet hers, she captures his lips, kissing him sweetly. She moans against his mouth, his soft lips suppressing the sounds she makes.

“I want to ride you,” she muses, kissing his cheek.

A leg wraps around his hip to secure him. She swings her hips to gain momentum, flipping them over. Hands splay over his chest as she grins at him, now being the one in control. Ben looks at Rey in awe, amazed by how swiftly she reversed the roles.

She rocks her hips in a needy way, repeating Ben’s moves from before. He places his hands on her hips, pounding into her to meet her thrusts.

Rey throws her head back in pleasure, eliciting a moan that would make a porn star proud. The hayride rocks along to their moves, creaking into the silent night with only the stars as their witness.

At once, Rey stops moving, making Ben furrow his eyebrows.

“Did I hurt you?”

“No, no—I thought I heard something,” she says while looking around the place, keeping still to listen after something—maybe someone.

A shouting of Rey’s name makes both of them freeze.

“Rey!”

Rose is calling her name.

“Ben!”

And she is not alone. Armitage is with her.

Rey lies down on Ben’s chest. The illumination from the light in the pumpkins doesn’t reach them, hiding them in the dark. Ben is still buried deep inside of her.

“I thought I heard something,” Rose says puzzled.

Feet crunch as they step over fallen leaves on the ground, unknowingly ambling closer to Rey and Ben’s hideout. The hayride creaks a little, hay rustles as they try to keep quiet and still.

“They’re probably still in the corn maze,” Armitage mumbles.

“Should we go look for them?” Rose asks worriedly.

“The corn maze isn’t that big. We can try to call them if they are not back after the pumpkin carving contest is over,” Finn says.

Shoot. Finn is here too?

Rey breathes a sigh of relief as the three of them go away, listening to the fading sound of feet walking.

She instantly resumes her position from before, slowly rocking her hips and then eagerly speeding things up.

“We better make this quick then,” she whimpers, suppressing a moan in case their co-workers are still near.

It’s hard to keep their moans down. The tension in Rey’s lower region intensifies. Ben feels his head spinning, high on pleasure.

She leans down and captures his lips as they both come, moaning into each other mouths, bodies pulsing from their orgasm. Rey hides her face in the crook of Ben’s neck.

“I don’t usually do this,” she pants, sitting up. “I don’t want you to think of me that way.”

Ben takes a strand of her wild hair behind her ear. “I would never think of you that way. I don’t normally do things like this either.”

He smiles and she smiles back.

She gets off Ben’s lap, his cock slipping out of her pussy, making her feel empty. Ben zips up his pants and dusts his coat off before putting it back on and jumps down from the hayride, carding a hand through his ruffled hair to make it look more decent.

Rey takes her pants and boots on. She raises a hand to brush through her hair to tame the knots, finding pieces of hay that were hidden. She hopes it looks modest enough and not as if she has just had sex while rolling around in the hay.

Ben helps her down from the ride, holding her hips as her arms are securely around his neck. He carefully sets her feet on the solid ground.

Rey sways as Ben lets go but immediately grabs onto her again as she stumbles into his body.

“Trouble walking?” he asks teasingly.

“Oh, shush you,” she blushes.

“Was I too rough with you?” He cups her face, thumb tracing her cheek concerned.

“No, you were perfect.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

She steps on her tiptoes to kiss him and he wraps his arms around her. Rey closes her eyes, savoring the moment. His tongue asks for entrance and she lets him into her mouth, exploring each other. Her stomach flutters with butterflies.

Rey mumbles against his lips. “We should probably join the pumpkin carving contest.” He pecks her lips again, not getting enough. “They are wondering where we are,” she adds, breaking free from his kisses, grinning when he continues with his kisses on her cheek.

“We should,” he agrees, peppering her face with kisses.

“Ben,” Rey squeals when he kisses her neck. He hums against her skin. Pleasure shoots through veins as she feels herself getting turned on. They don’t have time for another round.

Reluctantly, she pushes him off her and takes his hand.

“Come, we’re late.”

“Only by twenty minutes.”

The pumpkin carving contest is taking place outside the big barn where the entrance to the farm is. Everyone is seated at a long table with all the girls in the right end and the boys to the left. Multiple pumpkins are on the table but only half of them are being carved in. There are four bowls filled with pulp and pumpkin seeds.

Ben is carrying Rey’s willow basket with apples. They made sure to fetch it on their way. He gives it to Rey before he takes a seat beside Poe and Armitage. Only a few colleagues notice they are back, the rest are too caught up in the spirit of the contest.

“You are cheating, Dopheld!” Bazine growls.

“How am I cheating?! I’m sitting literally five feet away from you!”

“You took the best knife and I _know_ you're looking over my shoulder!”

Dopheld and Bazine continue to bicker.

Poe turns to face Ben.

“Where were you?” he asks while spooning stringy stuff out of the orange pumpkin in front of him.

“I was—uh… Rey and I got lost in the corn maze.”

Armitage hums unconvinced, joining the conversation. “If you say so. Grab a spoon and help us. We need to win. I dared Rose to go on a date with me if the girls lose.”

Rey takes a seat next to Rose and Paige, both busy drawing a scary face on the pumpkin. Rose puts the sharpie back on the table, looking at Rey.

“Where have you been?”

“With Ben.”

Rose squints her eyes. “I can see that.”

“You have hay in your hair.”

“I do?”

Rose raises her hand to pick the hay out of Rey’s hair before throwing it to the ground. She gives her friend a spoon so she can help to hollow the pumpkin. The pulp is wet, sticky, and gooey and Rey wonders if there are any napkins to dry their hands when they are done.

“Do you like the face on the pumpkin, Rey? Should we draw a different one?” Paige asks.

“Yes, what do you think? We need to win. I promised Armitage a date if we lose but honestly, I will still go on a date with him regardless. I just want to wipe that smug smile off his face.”

Rey grins. “I like it but maybe make the teeth more sharp and pointy.”

“You’re right.” Paige grabs the sharpie and begins drawing.

Rey glances down the table to where the boys are carving pumpkins, immediately spotting Ben who is already looking at her. Locking eyes, he shoots her a hot wink and she blushes.

Ben can’t stop smiling. He finally got together with Rey.


End file.
